


Just some more fun

by Hotaruxfirefly



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaruxfirefly/pseuds/Hotaruxfirefly
Summary: “The President of the United States purposefully slipped viagra into your wine.”A sequel to “The President of the United States accidentally slipped viagra into your wine.”
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Just some more fun

It seemed almost like a joke when the American president decided to host a gathering for the world leaders in the spring. A warm evening at mar-a-lago of all places. Even though there was a certain beauty to appreciate - indeed Palm Beach was a captivating place - it appeared a mere sequel to the disaster that had unfolded at the last gathering. Perhaps Trump hadn’t considered it a disaster, the other guests might not either, but Emmanuel was absolutely mortified, and he suspected that Justin was too. Whenever the memory resurfaced from where he’d managed to bury it deep, deep down within his conscience, his first instinct was to slam his head against the nearest wall. He so desperately wanted to pretend it had never happened, and yet that wasn’t a possibility. Justin for his part was wondering what he could’ve done differently, since the consequence of his actions had apparently been Emmanuel avoiding him at every turn. They were somehow stuck. Caught up in an awkward situation, but then again, that wasn’t unusual for them.

The lanterns were swaying lightly in the subtle wind. Unlike last time, seats had not been assigned, and the leaders were free to roam around, or sit if they pleased. The color of the sky was a darker shade of blue than that of the day, yet the warmth of Florida meant shallow - though appropriate - clothing. Emmanuel had no intention of confronting Justin, and even simple conversation was out of the question. How was it possible to have... residue wiped off of your stomach by someone and then have a normal discussion with that person? He’d at least need more time. 

“What’s with the frown?” Trump asked, having spotted it from far away.

Emmanuel hadn’t expected the company, and neither had he asked for it. He’d stood under the shadow of a palm tree, arms crossed as he observed the other leaders socializing with drinks in their hands. 

“You spiked my drink,” Emmanuel scoffed.

It wasn’t the cause of that particular frown, however he’d been reminded by Trump’s presence that he’d never gotten to “kill that orange bastard”. It seemed only appropriate to get some answers. 

“Who told you that?” Trump squinted, almost in disbelief. “Fake news.”

Emmanuel had to push away the instinct of strangling the American President on the spot. 

“The Canadian prime minister told me,” He answered, knowing it had to carry some weight since Justin had presumably seen it happen. 

“Soy boy told you huh,” Trump shrugged, and he supposed there was no point denying it. “I guess you had a hard time… pun very much intended. You know, it’s actually your fault, because, and they don’t tell you this, viagra only works if you’re turned on. You have to trigger it yourself, tremendous, very crazily.”

Emmanuel simply stared at him, obviously dismayed by what he had just learned. 

“You’re still the one who drugged me,” Emmanuel pointed out. “Why me?”

Trump fell into his usual posture. The one where he doesn’t know what to do with his arms. 

“Your glass was closest to mine,” Trump shrugged. “It could’ve just as easily been soy boy.”

Emmanuel followed the numerous alcoholic beverages with his eyes. He would most likely have been drinking too, but the thought of drinking anything at a gathering was now a foreign concept to him. Justin seemed perfectly comfortable with it though. He didn’t have to worry the way Emmanuel did.

“I wish it had been,” he sighed, even though he only partially meant it. 

Trump seemed to take notice of his words, in a way Emmanuel would not have expected him to.

“Why don’t I fix this?” He smirked, failing to catch Emmanuel’s gaze that was still fixated on Justin. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Emmanuel scoffed, barely paying attention.

Trump gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, and grinned his usual sleazy grin before heading off. 

  
  


“You look lovely this evening,” Emmanuel smiled, as he gave Angela a kiss on each cheek. 

“And what an evening it is,” Angela chuckled. “It seems we’ve avoided the company of Putin this time. It’s unlike Donald to not invite him.”

Justin seemed to join the conversation as uninvited as Putin had appeared to be.

“I’m pretty sure I overheard the president saying that Putin will be joining us later tonight.” He mentioned, putting a hand on Emmanuel back casually. 

“Can’t catch a break I suppose,” Emmanuel said, unconsciously leaning into him.

They caught each other’s eyes, almost too purposely, and yet it was a pleasant moment. There was no awkwardness, even though they were both thinking the same thing, and was aware of that fact. It went on a little too long, and Merkel cleared her throat with a teasing smile.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” she said, swaying the glass in her hand, swirling the last ounce of white wine left, to make a point. “It seems I need a refill.”

When she was gone neither of them knew what to say. Suddenly the awkwardness was kicking in. Addressing the cause of the awkwardness was something they’d agreed to not do and so they were at a loss for words.

“How have you been?” Justin asked, breaching the silence to Emmanuel’s relief. “Since…”

Ah, there it was.

“You almost had it,” Emmanuel smiled, looking at his shoes. “Almost.”

Justin seemed to understand his misstep, yet it was so insignificant he couldn’t quite understand why Emmanuel had to point it out.

“It’s kind of difficult to not erect suspicion when you’re making it so obvious that something happened between us,” Justin scoffed, apparently unaware of his poor choice of wording.

“You’re on a roll,” Emmanuel laughed condescendingly. 

“You’re being very hard on me,” Justin argued, again oblivious.

Emmanuel looked at him with a displeased expression until he finally understood.

“Sorry, it was an honest mistake,” he answered, looking around before continuing. “But why are you being so cold? Did you really hate it that much?”

Justin looked almost hurt, and Emmanuel supposed that he was being overly sensitive in regard to what had happened. He shook his head and Justin promptly grabbed his wrist, dragging him to behind a wall where they were secluded from the other guests. 

“Then why do you insist on not talking about it?” Justin asked with a low voice. “I know we agreed not to, but it’s obviously the only thing on your mind.”

Emmanuel couldn’t argue with that. Even now he could only think about the way he was up against the wall like he’d been that night. Perhaps it was that thought, or the fact that Justin was provoking him. He truly couldn’t care less. He grabbed Justin’s collar catching his lips with his own. He barely realized what he was actually doing until Justin moaned against him, snapping him out of his trance. He backed off instantly, knowing that there was no excuse and no drug to blame it on. Justin could barely react before Emmanuel had pushed him off and hurried away.

“So I fixed it,” Trump said, nearly giving Emmanuel a heart attack.

“Fixed what?” Emmanuel asked, completely distracted as he drank from his glass.

After everything that had happened, he’d needed that drink desperately.

“The viagra,” Trump answered.

Emmanuel choked, immediately letting go of the drink as if it had caught on fire. He turned to Trump with wide eyes.

“You drugged me again?!?”

“No,” Trump scoffed. “Are you crazy?”

“Are you?!” 

Emmanuel quickly quieted down as he realized the unwanted attention he was drawing. He waited patiently for Donald to continue.

“Soy boy’s white wine,” he simply answered, as if Emmanuel would find it to be a pleasant surprise. “You’re welcome.”

Emmanuel blinked a few times, trying to process. His expression was blank which seemed to confuse Donald slightly. 

“You what?” 

“About an hour ago, and the exact same dose I accidentally gave you,” Trump explained. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Absolutely not!” Emmanuel hissed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. “You’re a horrible human being.”

Trump didn’t seem particularly affected by the last part, however he considered Emmanuel to be extremely ungrateful.

“I think you should be thanking me,” he said. “Soy boy will most likely be fine as long as you don’t turn him on. If he gets an erection it’s over though.”

Emmanuel looked around frantically, not able to spot Justin anywhere. 

“What’re you looking so panicked about?” Trump asked, getting even more confused. “Did you give him an erection or something?”

“I might have,” Emmanuel sighed, spotting Justin sitting at a table with other guests. “God help me.”

  
  


Shinzo Abe looked on as Emmanuel joined he and the other guests at the table. To his surprise the French President appeared rather distracted. Unnerved even. Justin looked just as surprised, though for very different reasons.

“We need to talk,” Emmanuel whispered, hoping that Justin would understand. “It’s urgent.”

“I’d rather not stand up right now…” Justin answered, with a telling expression.

Emmanuel sighed, and Justin couldn’t quite figure out why. He himself was being rather calm.

“It’s fine,” he shrugged, shifting a bit in his seat. “It’ll go away soon.”

Emmanuel simply stared at him, trying to think of a way to tell Justin. It was almost funny how clueless he seemed. 

“Trust me,” Emmanuel hesitated. “It won’t.”

They simply looked at each other, almost as if Emmanuel could transfer his knowledge to Justin through eye contact. When that failed, Emmanuel knew he’d have to rip off the bandaid.

“The President of the United States purposefully slipped viagra into your wine.”

“What?!” Justin burst out, and at that point it was obvious they’d have to excuse themselves from the table.

Justin covered up his situation as discreetly as he could, and Emmanuel simply led him to yet another secluded area. 

  
  


“Keep in mind that I told you as soon as I found out,” Emmanuel pointed out, as if it would change anything about the current situation.

Justin leaned against the palm tree between the bushes and hedges. They were far enough away that they could hear the other guests in the distance, yet most sound was of the waves approaching the coastline.

“How did this happen?” Justin asked, still processing. 

He was squirming slightly, and Emmanuel figured it was due to the drug, or perhaps just the sudden awareness of what was happening.

“I might have given him the impression that he could fix things by… well…” Emmanuel said, gesturing at Justin’s crotch which seemed to sum up the situation. “I never told him to do this though.”

Justin merely blinked, having trouble comprehending any of what was happening. It seemed like some kind of twisted joke, but the fact that his body wasn’t calming down, contradicted that theory. It didn’t help that it was starting to hurt.

“What do I do?” He asked, hoping that Emmanuel would have an answer. “I can’t go back like this.”

There was no denying that the situation was comical if not ironic. Emmanuel would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, even a little.

“There’s a bathroom inside,” he mentioned. “You could take care of business there?”

Justin didn’t seem to appreciate that suggestion, which was understandable.

“I’m not going to masturbate in a public restroom,” he scoffed.

“Lest you forget, this is mar-a-lago,” Emmanuel corrected. “But if you’re so picky why don’t you excuse yourself and head home instead?”

“I’ll be surrounded by aides the entire way home, I’m not going to make it that long,” Justin whined. “Emmanuel it hurts!”

Even though his state had been nowhere near Emmanuel’s at the time he’d finally snapped, there was certainly nothing pleasant about the circumstances. 

“Calm down,” Emmanuel answered, knowing that his words wouldn’t have much of an effect. “Do you still have your tissues?”

Justin shook his head, seemingly distracted.

“I could go back and get some for you,” Emmanuel offered, casting a glance at the lights in the distance.

“Don’t bother,” Justin sighed, crouching down with his head in his hands.

Emmanuel could tell that he was distressed, and simply stuck in that position because there was nothing else to do. He felt slightly bad, seeing Justin like that, and somehow he also considered himself partly responsible. He’d already taken a step too far that evening and he might as well take another.

“Do you need help,” He asked, fidgeting a bit with his hands. “Since you helped me last time.”

Justin looked up at him, forehead glistening with sweat and eyes dazed. Emmanuel waited patiently as Justin considered.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Justin answered, panting slightly. “I don’t want to force you.”

Emmanuel chuckled slightly, crossing his arms.

“I’m the one offering. You’re not forcing me to do anything.” He scoffed, looking away. “But if you don’t want to then…”

He took a step forwards, as if about to leave, knowing that Justin would object to it.

“Wait,” Justin pleaded, much to Emmanuel’s delight. “I want to.”

And of course he wanted it. Emmanuel had been the main subject of his fantasies longer than he could remember. Even when he’d stimulated Emmanuel to completion in the utility closet, he’d wanted Emmanuel to touch him too. He happened to find himself even more desperate this time.

Emmanuel knelt in front of him, parting his legs carefully. He unzipped his trousers, and Justin threw his head back as some of the pressure was relieved. The fabric beneath was already wet, and Emmanuel had expected as much, seeing as Justin had been erect for a fairly long period of time.

“You asked me if you could use your mouth last time… is it something you’d want me to do now?” Emmanuel asked. “I haven’t done it before but I could try if you’d like.”

Justin nodded, before pulling Emmanuel into a kiss. He was quick to use his tongue, deepening the kiss until their lungs were empty. It left both of them breathless, and panting against each other’s lips. 

“Warming up your jaw,” Justin smiled stupidly, as if they still needed an excuse.

“Uh huh,” Emmanuel smirked, focusing his attention to where it was desperately needed. “Dripping,” he mumbled.

They’d already gotten past foreplay, and the task seemed straightforward. Even being inexperienced, he hoped the mere oral aspect was enough to get Justin off. He leaned down, starting off slow by teasing the tip, licking and sucking. He knew he was doing something right by how Justin reacted to the slightest of movements. He tried taking the entire length but almost triggered his gag reflex, prompting him to compensate with his hands at the same pace as his mouth where he couldn’t reach. Justin squirmed beneath him, arching his back as his moans became more urgent. Emmanuel moaned with him, knowing that his voice sent vibrations that intensified the feeling of his mouth against him. When his jaw had loosened up sufficiently, he let his mouth take over for his hands, deep throating to the best of his ability. His hands were now free to stray, and he carefully explored Justin’s body. He moved his thumbs in circles against the skin, and applied slight pressure where it was pleasurable. He increased the pace of his mouth, using his tongue to make Justin hiss and whimper. He grabbed Emmanuel’s hair, forcing him to pause whenever he was reaching climax. It went on like that until Emmanuel’s jaw was starting to ache.

“Justin why are you edging?” He asked, slurring slightly because of his jaw.

“You didn’t give me permission to finish inside your mouth,” Justin panted, letting go of Emmanuel’s hair.

Emmanuel looked at him, slightly confused.

“I don’t mind, so please,” Emmanuel answered, continuing his movements.

He took Justin’s hand, pinning the other at his side. Justin groaned, thrusting his hips upwards to meet Emmanuel’s mouth. His grip tightened around Emmanuel’s, and somehow that simple gesture felt hopelessly intimate.

“I’m close,” Justin hissed, warning him.

Emmanuel hummed in response, looking up at Justin to see his expression. Their eyes locked and that was enough to send Justin over the edge, relieving himself in Emmanuel’s mouth. He shivered as he climaxed, convulsing until the wave of pleasure had washed over him. He quickly regained his composure, in time to see Emmanuel swallowing. His eyes went wide, which seemed to startle Emmanuel.

“I’m sorry,” Justin said, laying a hand on Emmanuel’s chin, opening his mouth. “You swallowed all of it?”

Emmanuel nodded nonchalantly, not understanding Justin’s supposed surprise.

“Let’s do this again sometime,” he smirked, giving Justin a wink. “Without the viagra though.”

Justin chuckled slightly.

“Without the viagra.”

  
  



End file.
